


How to Comfort your Robot Boyfriend (and make him Overload)

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Crying in the bathroom, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, I only remember the funny glowing curves lol, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Self Loathing, anxiety attack, bottom!Bender, hand holding, modulator sex, plz be kind I only had one semester of electro-technics, this got real angsty, top!fry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Bender ends up having an anxiety attack after overthinking their new relationship. Luckily, Fry is there to shut up the bad voice in his head.





	How to Comfort your Robot Boyfriend (and make him Overload)

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue in brackets is Bender's inner self-hate, dialogue in italics and '...' is Bender's inner voice.

A committed relationship. 

Hoooh, boy. 

Bender never would've thought he'd be in one of those again. Not since Angelyne. Sure, he did have some girlfriends, a fiancée and even a fiancé if you counted Calculon, but he never had been emotionally invested for the long run in any of these. Mainly because he just genuinely enjoyed his bachelor life, but also secretly to protect himself. No real connection meant no pain, right? 

It didn't make a lot of sense that he would commit again, especially to someone who did actually break his heart quite a few times before. Out of carelessness, maybe stupidity, not on purpose, but the hurt was the same. Yet, when you secretly crush on your best friend for almost ten years, just to learn he felt the same, what else could you do? 

It had been a few weeks ago when Bender had been out for drinks with Fry, loving it when his friend was shitfaced. He had filled him up, ordering more drinks, mainly the sweet girly ones to hide the alcohol, and a preference of Fry when it came to bar drinks anyway, until he was barely able to speak anymore. It had been a good time until they went home, Bender bringing him to bed, because Fry couldn't use his legs anymore and this was when it happened. His human had pulled himself close and kissed him on his mouthplate, zapping himself like the idiot he was. Bender had thought this was an accident before Fry had taken his face into his hands, eyes glassy, cheeks basically glowing, before he had slurred 

"I love you Bender. Wish I could always kiss you..." 

He fell unconscious after that, leaving Bender perplexed with this revelation. They had **the talk** the next evening, where everything was laid out plain, both of them horribly embarrassed but also relived that it was mutual. 

And this was how it happened and why they now didn't just watch All My Circuits next to each other, but instead cuddled together. Bender felt happy, so happy in fact he was sure it was illegal in some states. This was probably why his mind wouldn't leave him be. To prevent happiness. Or maybe he was just self-sabotaging, like always. 

No matter the reason, the nasty little voice of insecurity, this bundle of suspicion and hurt was growing louder every day, nothing he did against it could stop it. The episode they were watching was a rerun both of them could pretty much recite line by line, so Bender wasn't able to pay good attention to it, instead nuzzled a bit against his human who was resting on his chest. Fry nuzzled back, moving his hand to hold his metal fingers tightly. A reassuring gesture, which sadly wasn't enough for the endless mantra in his mind to shut up. 

(You know he will leave you, right?) 

Benders eyes furrowed. 

(Wouldn't be the first time, either.) 

_'That was different, he didn't know any better. He won't do that anymore.'_

(Sure? Are you really sure? Why should he stay with _you_ of all people?) 

_'Because he loves me?'_

(Right now, maybe. But what if he realises you're not what he actually wants?) 

It getting harder to fight the voice, its arguments too convincing. 

_'He confessed first, though...'_

(Because he's lonely and you're always there for him, stupid and loyal like a puppy. He knows what he's doing.) 

Fry wasn't so cunning or cold-hearted; logically he knew this but what if he was wrong...? 

(That's right, you're just second choice. If he could, he'd be with _her_.) 

Bender's grip on Fry's hand got a bit tighter and he felt the other's head cuddle closer onto him, sighing happily. God, he was so completely innocent, he didn't know about any of Bender's worries or the stuff this voice made him afraid of. 

_'I don't care, I have him now and I won't let him go again.'_

(That's not for you to decide. Maybe he finds another, better bending unit, maybe he gets fed up with you and your shit when he finally realises there is nothing to love about you. Maybe he tries his luck with _her_ again. He doesn't belong to you and he never will.) 

The voice got louder, his upset now so strong it made him tremble a bit and blink away tears. 

_'At least the sex is great...'_

He tried to convince himself, which was actually true. Fry was sensual, loving, letting him do all sorts of things with him... 

(...and never does anything for you, right?) 

Bender sighed. Yes, Fry could be a considered a pillow princess, but from what he heard from Amy that was actually normal for him. 

(He uses you to get off. You're just an object after all, a replaceable appliance; there are thousands of identical copies of you out there. You're just a high maintenance sex toy to him.) 

"I'm not a sex toy!!" 

His circuits stopped for a second, when he felt Fry moving to get up, the echo of what he just said _out loud_ still in the room and then Fry faced him, his expression shocked and worried. He noticed the tears on the robot's face and his eyes grew bigger. 

"Bender? What's going on...? Who said you're a sex toy?" 

Aaah, crap. There was no way he could fight back the onslaught of tears which were now running freely from his optics, so he just moved and got up, escaping Fry's grip and questions by sprinting towards the bathroom for the sole reason that this was the only room with a lock in this place. He turned the little handle behind him, before he slid down with his back against the door, very melodramatic and cliché, before he started to sob into his arms. He heard the floor creek as Fry approached the door. 

"Bender, please tell me what's going on? Why are you so upset?" 

Fry's words, as sweet and caring as they were just fuelled his self-loathing. 

(Look what you are doing, being an annoying hassle to him. Typical. I'm sure he'll wants to stay with you _forever_ to deal with _your_ antics.) 

"Oh god, shut up already!!!" 

He cried out, directed towards the voice in his head, but obviously Fry thought he meant him. 

"Oh... Okay... I'm sorry Bender. I'll leave you alone..." 

No!!! That was the last thing he wanted. 

(You needy little loser...) 

Bender sobbed even more, his voice breaking. 

(You don't deserve to be cared for, who do you think you are? Don't you dare to ask him to stay.) 

His upset spiralled out of control, horrible panic and pain overtaking him. 

"Bender...?" 

He heard his lover's voice say gently. He was still there after all. 

"I'm right here when you want to talk, okay? Take your time." 

Bender hiccupped in response. 

"Whatever it is, we can sort it out, yeah?" 

Why was he like this? Why was he so nice to him? 

(Because he feels sorry for you, idiot. It's pity.) 

Bender just kept on crying, taking the abuse his mind was putting him through. Fry's voice, gentle and loving and caring was still there, breaking through his turmoil. 

"We're all upset sometimes, that's just normal. And I'm here for you. You don't have to do this alone. Please trust me." 

Bender was shuddering with the conflicting emotions.

Self-hate, endless gratitude, love for Fry, fear of Fry, fear of himself... 

"It's scary being in a relationship, isn't it?" 

Fry said, as if he could read his mind. Bender managed to make a sound of agreement. 

"I'm afraid, too. It's all so new, and I want this to last. But I don't know if you do." 

Of course he did, of course he wanted it to last, wanted to be with Fry for the rest of their shared existence, but alas… 

(You don't deserve him, don't deserve this. You can't have a happy ending.) 

He wondered if Fry had thoughts like this and hoped he didn't. The last thing he wanted was for his loved one to suffer like he did. 

"Fry...?" 

He sobbed. 

"Yes, Bender?" 

Came the prompt answer. 

"Do you think... we deserve a happy end?" 

The question was vague, but he hoped Fry understood his intentions. 

"There's nothing like a happy end." 

Oh, so that's how it was. Bender felt like falling into a pit of despair, all his anxieties seemingly true, but Fry continued. 

"Our life isn't a story, you know? There is always the day after. All I know is, that I wanna be close to you. And if I can, I want to make you happy." 

Bender's tears slowly stopped. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Since when was Fry so _wise_? Not even the little nasty voice in him could say something to ruin these words. Well, it tried, but wasn't very convincing. 

"Really?" 

He asked and Fry answered. 

"Of course, buddy. You're my best friend, and my boyfriend. And... I love you." 

His angst subsided, still very much present but manageable now. He got onto his footcups and stood up, wiping away tears. He turned around, feeling weak and pathetic and then he opened the door, making Fry fall backwards as he had been leaning against it from the outside. 

"Whoah!" 

He yelled, when he landed with his back on the tiles. 

"Hey there!" 

He then greeted him, smiling sheepishly up to him. 

"Hey..." 

Bender answered, smiling back a bit. He reached out to help Fry up. His boyfriend took his hand, pulled himself to his feet and used the momentum to cling around his head tightly. 

"You scared me there, Bender." 

He hushed, squeezing him tightly and Bender hugged him back. 

"Sorry..." 

"Don't be. Thank you for letting me in." 

He said, finally pulling away to look at him. 

"Feel a bit better now?" 

Bender nodded, embarrassment prominent in his system. Fry cocked his head and stroked his face with his knuckles. It was like all his attention was zoomed onto him, which was flustering as hell, especially in his state. And it didn't happen often, at least not without Bender turning the tables. He loved attention, especially from a big crowd; it was another ballpark when this extremely fine example of a human was trying to stare into his soul, though. 

"Wanna go somewhere comfy?" 

He asked him and Bender just mumbled. 

"Bed..." 

He was knackered out after his motherboard decided to go haywire. Holding his hand, Fry pulled him to the bedroom, squeezing him reassuringly. Bender didn't want to talk about what happened but he had a feeling Fry would be pesky about it. Once inside, they lay down, the only light coming from the billboards outside, Fry cradling him in his arms, Bender holding onto him for the sheer comfort of being so close to him. They were silent for a while, before his human interrupted. 

"Bender, if there's something on your mind, tell me okay? Not right now, but when you're ready?" 

He moved his head wordlessly to indicate he understood. 

(You bastard, making his life hard like this. Useless.) 

"Sorry to be a downer..." 

He mumbled which made Fry hug him tighter. 

"It's okay." 

He simply said, no further explanation. It was so simple and poignant, his insecurities didn't have anything to latch on to, no ambiguity to turn against him. Nobody had ever told him this so clearly. Just Fry, with his kind and gentle honesty and his naïve, yet true love for him. 

Bender squeezed his optics shut, trying to really internalise how he felt right now. 

_Loved, secured, wanted._

He listened to Fry’s heartbeat, enjoying this wonderful calming sound of his body for a while when his human spoke again. 

"Can I just ask you one question?" 

"Yeh..." 

Bender huffed, bracing himself for the worst. 

"What was this earlier, this "sex toy" stuff you said?" 

Bender pulled away abruptly, sitting up, his back towards his boyfriend. Of course he had to focus on this particular thing. Now that his mind wasn't panicking so much, he realised how ridiculous this thought was. 

Fry _did_ initiate things, constantly, he kissed him, was gentle, clearly out to make him feel good, but it just so happened that Bender would take control at some point, focussing all his efforts on providing pleasure for Fry. He normally didn't reach his own climax through this and simply made himself overload after Fry came. And he had been happy with this. 

Fry didn't objectify him, he was objectifying himself. 

But it was hard to explain this, he feared he would offend Fry or made him feel like he did something wrong. 

"Is it something I did..?" 

There it was, he blamed himself after all. Bender shook his head vehemently. 

"Nono, it's not you. I'm just... stupid I guess." 

A pause, Fry thinking it through. 

"Does it have to do with how we are getting it on?" 

Technically he was right, but if he said this he would get the wrong idea. Bender finally found words, not quite accurate but at least they made it clear that he wasn't putting this on Fry. 

"I think I'm just too pushy, and never let you do anything, so... uhm...." 

Saying it out loud made it sound even more ridiculous and he wondered how Fry would react. He heard a sigh, which made him turn around, seeing Fry drawing circles in the sheets with his pointer finger, his gaze focussed on the mattress. 

"Aw man, I wanted this to be a nice surprise..." 

Sometimes this guy was so cryptic. 

"Huh?" 

Fry faced him, a resigned smile on his face, before he stood up and went to pull something out from under the bed. 

"Robot anatomy is real complicated; it took me a while to figure out how yunno... you get off?" He lifted something heavy onto the mattress, a big grey box wrapped in bubble wrap. 

"Turns out, humans don't have the hardware to do it, at least not properly. And I wanted to do it properly. Soooo..." 

Bender watched while his boyfriend unpacked the box, realising instantly what it was. 

"A modulator?" 

Fry nodded. 

"I can use these dials here…" 

He turned one of the three big knobs on the top of the machine. 

"…to make you feel good. And make you overload." 

He looked at him again, blushing now. 

"I'm always asleep when you do, and I really wanna see how you look..." 

Wow, just wow. Un- _fucking_ -believable. He went through all this trouble to learn about robots, acquire a modulator, probably learning how to use it correctly too, and all this just for Bender's own pleasure? He listened into himself, but the nasty voice was silent. The mere view of Fry, blushing, with his hand on this machine, oooh it was dirty and enticing and the hedonistic part of him was getting louder. He still felt like a piece of shit, but he wanted Fry to do things to him with these dials anyway. He knew in theory how they worked, but he never had been hooked up to one of those. He had heard the stories, though. 

"Can we try it?" 

Bender asked, moving closer to Fry, which made Fry look wary. 

"You mean like, right now?" 

"Uh-huh..." 

Bender was so close now, their faces almost touching. 

"You sure? You were really upset just now and-" 

Bender went in for the kiss, the sparks from his mouthplate enough to numb Fry's lips, making him unable to speak. Fry closed his eyes, kissing him back, his tongue leaving a wet trail on his plate, tickling him with its roughness. Fry was so easily swayed by physical contact and Bender loved it. Finally he pulled away, to check if he convinced him. 

"I want it. Now." 

He reassured him, Fry's face blissful from the kiss while he inspected him closely. 

"Okay, if you’re saying the truth..." 

Fry pushed him to lie down, and while he obviously wasn't strong enough to do that, Bender followed his directions, stretching out on his back, feeling weirdly vulnerable. 

"Do you trust me?" 

Fry asked, kneeling in front of him. Bender nodded, Fry sliding his hand across his head as if he was petting him and then turned around to set up the modulator. Bender observed him getting up once more, to plug it into an outlet, then returning to the box to pull out two cables, red and black, with small clamps on their ends. He held them both in his right hand while he reached out to open Bender's chest. He knew where this was going, feeling how the heat was rising in him, surely making him steam soon. Fry slid closer, inspecting his insides, careful and gentle, Bender forcing himself to stay still. Fry's free hand slid inside, pulling on his wires. 

"You look a bit different from the blue prints I saw." 

He mumbled. 

"Yeah, I'm unique like that!" 

Bender joked, making Fry chuckle. 

"Oh yeah you are." 

He smiled at him, before his focus went towards his wires once more. 

"But I think I found the right cables." 

He yanked at him and then moved the modulator cables inside, Bender aware of the pressure the clamps had on his main cable and the grounding one. He understood that Fry was building a circuit with him and this magic box, which made sense considering what it was supposed to do. He was hooked up and ready, but Fry didn't continue before he leaned down again to kiss Bender once more. It was more passionate, his lips and tongue gliding over him, his mouthplate sparking strongly, Fry holding onto his shoulders while Bender got a grip on his chest. He sucked on him, licked him, shuddering with the electricity, Bender finally starting to steam. A riled up Fry was a thing of pure beauty and it was rare that he was taking charge like this. A last long lick of his tongue slipped over the entirety of his mouthplate and then he sat up again. 

"I'll start it up now, okay? Tell me if it's good." 

"Will do." 

Bender gulped. Fry pulled the modulator closer to them, turned all the dials down completely and then flipped the switch. 

The foreign volts suddenly invading his system felt strange, but he liked it. It was a constant flow, heightening his baseline a bit, just enough to be noticeable. He huffed, looking at Fry who was concentrating hard, seemingly going through a checklist in his mind, while he watched his reaction. The little display on the box showed a glowing, straight line on the lower end. 

"You're feeling this, yeh?" 

"Feels great..." 

Bender hushed, and Fry nodded, getting a hold on the left dial. 

"Let's see how you like this..." 

He turned the dial, the line rising closer to the middle, and Bender felt the stream increasing, his system receiving more energy. It was pretty similar to hooking up with a robot, but there was no back and forth, no two energies sloshing against it each other, just a constant stream, like a river which was swelling up with a heavy downpour. It was almost as if his insides were getting bigger, or as if he was being filled, and technically he was, just not with something material but with pure electricity. He started to move, the heightened tension making him more sensitive. 

"You're already giving me such a good show, Bender..." 

Fry said and the robot released steam, thick and heavy. Fry's fingers got a grip on his hand again, holding him tightly, reassuring him to stay in the moment. He looked at him, Fry's expression was concentrated and serious, obviously concerned with his safety and well-being. It was so weird to be looked after like that, but he could get used to it. The bad voice didn't have any chance to speak up through his heightened arousal. Fry let him get used to it a bit more, before he proceeded. 

"I'll use the second dial now, it'll be more intense then, okay?" 

Bender nodded and then Fry looked down on the modulator, turning the second dial, the line on the display wiggling and moving and then forming a long sinus curve, snaking slowly up and down. 

"Aaah, shit!" 

Bender exclaimed, when the electricity started to roll through him in steady, slow, heavy waves. Seems he left the river behind to end up in the ocean. He shivered, stupid little puffs of steam coming out of him. 

"Good?" 

Fry asked and Bender nodded fast. 

"Amazing, Fry..." 

He sighed before his voice got broken by more moans. Electricity was pushing and pulling on him, the waves licking at his consciousness, Fry's presence and touch of his hand making him feel close and secure despite coming undone like this. 

"Is the frequency good, or do you need it faster?" 

He asked, and Bender didn't actually know. It felt so good, every inch of his wiring being awoken by the lightning strikes inside him, but he was curious how it would feel. 

"Ramp it up, please?" 

He moaned and Fry smiled. His thumb was rubbing over his fingers and then he moved, turning the dial, the sinus curve becoming tighter now. 

" _Holy-!!!_ " 

Bender started but couldn't finish his curse, the waves now crashing over him in a fast rhythm. His vision lost focus, but Fry's fire engine hair was still visible, so he concentrated on that. He writhed on the bed, his free hand fisting the sheets, the other just holding onto his human. This was so much more precise, so completely selfless as opposed to a robot's energy, as this electricity in him wasn't out for its own sake, it was in him, closely modulated by his lover to bring him, Bender, pleasure and nothing else. 

"Fry, oh god, feels so... full... so good..." 

He moaned, surprised he could even articulate. 

"You're so beautiful right now..." 

Fry said simply and Bender steamed, more and more. Compliments, attention, the delicious waves of energy in his system, it was overwhelming and magnificent. He knew he was close to overloading, just a tiny nudge more and he'd be a gone. He wanted Fry to be with him, and he pulled his hand closer to him. Fry leaned over his casting, resting his chest on there. 

"Let me overload..." 

He pleaded, shamelessly looking into Fry's eyes, feeling so open, so vulnerable, so intimately close to his lover, his processor full with affection and lust. Fry smiled warmly at him, cheeks red, his lips touching his mouthplate once more, the conductive material shortly letting the waves run through Fry's body as well. He felt him twitching, but Fry just sat up again, grinning. 

"So this is how it feels, huh?" 

Bender's hands were gripping Fry's shirt now, his body moving with the waves. 

"Good...ain't... it?" 

"Hmn-hm." 

Fry made, agreeing with him. 

"Let's make it even better." 

His right hand moved away, to turn the last dial on the modulator. Benders optics opened wide when the sensation suddenly changed drastically. He stiffened his body, a long and desperate moan pressing out of his voice box. The waves had turned into pulses, the energy in him completely retracting just to return suddenly, filling him up completely, over and over. It thrusted everywhere, squeezing his consciousness, his very being, massaging his wires, lighting up each and every receptor in him over and over until the stimulation got too much and his processor shut down, the energy in him releasing in one strong burst. 

"Haaaah, Fry....!!!!" 

He whined, dissolving and moaning and panting while the pulses slowly got weaker, his visor finally shutting down for the reboot.

He woke, his chest closed, warm soft arms wrapped around him like a cocoon. 

"You're back?" 

Fry's voice was quiet, and Bender rolled around, embracing him. 

"You should do this professionally..." 

He jested, and Fry laughed at that. 

"So you want me to be a robot hooker?" 

Bender pushed himself up, looking into Fry's half open eyes. 

"I take it back, I'm the only one you can do this to!" 

Fry caressed over the back of his neck before he answered. 

"Okay, will you pay me then?" 

Bender smirked, his hand moving down on Fry's body. 

"How about I pay in kind..." 

Which caused his eyes to sparkle with excitement. Fry opened his legs a bit, grinning. 

"Acceptable..." 

Before the nasty voice in him could get any grip on him again, he was already in the middle of undressing his human, determined to show him what he got. 

(Not much.) 

_'Shut up.'_


End file.
